ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Techadon Robots
The Techadon Robots first appeared in The Gauntlet. They are formidable war machines using powerful lasers and nanite-based regenerative technologies, able to re-create itself entirely from a single hand. They were developed by a Weapons Technology group known as the Weapon Masters of Techadon. History Ben 10: Alien Force In the team's first encounter of a Techadon robot, Gwen cut off its hand to save Kevin and before it can react, Goop enters it through the opening created by the severed hand then proceeded to enlarge himself, creating large amounts of pressure which in turn causes the large robot to explode causing a rain of Goop to fall. The hand Gwen had cut off was dumped in the trunk by Kevin. Cash and J.T. later trashed Kevin's car and stole the hand where it was worn as a gauntlet by Cash. It then took over Cash's mind, returning to the form it held before Ben and company interfered soon after the metal from the glove enveloped Cash's body. Trying to get revenge, Cash goes after Ben to take him down after Ben tries to stand up to him. While fighting Chromastone in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot, Chromastone manages to reach Cash just in time to save him. After which Ben stated that he would stash it away where no one would find it. In Primus, Ben, Gwen and Kevin fought another Techadon. This one was red and it is revealed by Kevin that Techadons are mass-produced war robots. During the battle, the Techadon's hand tried to crawl off when the robot started to lose but Kevin destroyed it, remembering last time. Right before the Omnitrix teleported them to Primus, Kevin defeated the second Techadon by ripping its head off from the body. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Techadons returned to Ultimate Alien in Greetings From Techadon, Vulkanus orders a Techadon factory shipped to Earth to create an army of Techadons to defeat Ben. Kevin defeats the first Techadon by throwing a model of the Tokyo Tower from a mini-golf course at it. Later Ben wraps the Ultimatrix with his coat, as the customized Techadon was targeting the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Kevin, then, placed an ID Mask which turned into an Ultimatrix symbol on Vulkanus' back. Then the Techadon targets Vulkanus and chases him. In Inspector Number 13, a Weapon Master came to earth to investigate the recurring failure of Techadons on Earth. He discovered that Ben and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix was responsible and sought it to reverse-engineer it as a weapon. He used the Techadon Factory he sent to Earth as part of Vulkanus's hit on Ben as a base. When the Ultimatrix malfunctioned, Ben started using Techadon parts as weapons against Techadon Weapon Mater Number 13, who in turn activated the factory and used the Techadons inside as an army against Ben. Gwen as Rath and Kevin as AmpFibian, destroyed the robots and Ben was able to get the Ultimatrix working again, using it he forced the Weapons Master off earth. Kevin is also revealed to be keeping a Techadon in his garage. Ben 10: Omniverse They returned in The Ultimate Heist under the control of Inspector 13. Two were commanded to destroy Albedo (who wanted to steal a Polymorphic Crystal). However, he managed to defeat one with dodging the other one's attack. The other one managed to make Albedo fall from the truck. Two robots were seen at 13's warehouse guarding the door. They were tricked by Argit and accidentally let Fistina and Solid Plugg infiltrate in. However, after Fistina opened the door the Techadons started to attack them but were defeated almost immediately. Three days before the events of Cough It Up, Argit stole a dehydrated Techadon army which had the shape of a cube. It revealed that this item is really important for Psyphon, so he sent bounty hunters after Argit. After the hunters caught Argit, he swallowed the cube in order to make Psyphon and the hunters let him go. Since Argit swallowed the army, it no longer remained dehydrated and started to grow inside of Argit's stomach. He then started to cough up a cubes which transformed into a Techadon robots. Argit has full controll over the robots. He commanded them to catch Psyphon and the bounty hunters and get them out of Undertown Powers and Abilities Techadons are armed with laser emitters in their hands and are quite durable on the outside. If a robot is destroyed, a body part can separate of its own will or be removed by an opponent, it will locate a host in order to reconstruct itself around them. Custom-made Techadons that are commissioned for a hit have greater strength, have an arsenal of powerful weapons like stronger lasers and rocket launchers, and when one is destroyed, its successors adapt to what defeated the previous ones. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Gauntlet'' (first appearance) *''Primus'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Greetings From Techadon'' (first re-appearance) *''Inspector Number 13'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance) *''Cough It Up'' Video Games Techadon appears in the ''Alien Force'' video game where it's the first boss and is defeated once again by Ben, who comments that he thought they destroyed it already. He is replaced by a Mech Dragon in all versions except DS. Techadons appear as minor henchmen in The Rise of Hex, as well as one formed around Kevin as the first boss. In the end of Act 1, Kevin said that Techadon robots can be bought cheap in bulk, so it is assumed that Hex purchased a large amount to be used as a distraction while he drains the mana out of Gwen. Trivia *It is revealed in Greetings From Techadon that there are two types of Techadon Robots - Default and Custom Made. See Also */Gallery/ *Techadon Factory Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Destroyed Category:Technology Category:Machine Villains Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Nanotechnology Category:Rebuilt